


It started with a touch

by QMarceline



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QMarceline/pseuds/QMarceline
Summary: Sabrina gets confused by new feelings towards her favorite teacher. There is so much already going in her life that she just can't have anything else on her plate. But here she is having feelings she thought she never would have.





	1. A touch

Sabrina was quite confused. Ms. Wardwell had seemed to have transformed overnight. She used to be so quiet and kind of mousy, but now there was this aura of power and confidence beaming out of her. Even Ms. Wardwells wardrobe had changed, for better of course. When she had come up to Sabrina and Harvey, Sabrina had not believed her eyes. This woman could have come off a runway, with perfectly styled hair, red lipstick, and heels.

Ms. Wardwell had overheard their conversation and had offered her help. Sabrina was not sure how she could help them, but she was desperate for any type of help. So she had followed Ms. Wardwell to her office.

That is where it all began. She had been sitting in the chair, explaining the situation to Ms. Wardwell, when she had approached Sabrina. She had touched her shoulder and slid her hand across Sabrina’s shoulders. The touch had ignited something in her. Sabrina could not explain it really. There was this shiver that went down her spine. It wasn’t like the shiver you get when you are scared, but rather one you get when you feel contempt.

Then Ms. Wardwell had moved to stand behind her table and Sabrina couldn’t stop staring at her. Her eyes would travel up her teacher’s body. She definitely had a nice body, why had she been hiding it before Sabrina could not understand. With a body like that she should have been showing it off.

Sabrina had to look away. She did not understand why she kept looking at her teacher like that. Maybe, she could blame it on the teenage hormones, after all, that is what the adults blamed whenever a teenager misbehaved. However, Sabrina had to be honest with herself, she had never looked at any other woman and felt anything. But, now looking at MS Wardwell strutting around her office and giving her advice in that sultry voice of hers, she just could not deny the attraction she felt.

She took in the information her teacher had given her and came up with a plan there and then. As she left the office she looked back one more time to thank Ms. Wardwell. Sabrina could swear the teacher had winked at her as she had waved the thank you off, and said that she would do anything for her favorite student, anything.

The wink and the touch kept replying in her mind as she hurried home. The touch had felt almost electric and the wink had made her week in the knees. This week just could not get weirder. She was already confused about so many things, Harvey, her dark baptism, the school and top of that now her hormones playing with her head. What had she gotten herself into with all this?


	2. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina finds herself in Ms. Wardwells office again. And she gets more confused than she had been before.   
> So this is the second chapter of this story, it follows the show for a bit and the moves away from the plot, to suit my own plot. Hope you enjoy it.

Next day for Sabrina started with the best news. Hawthorne had called in sick, and they had gotten the club approved. She was just so excited for Susie. The club would help her so much and she could feel safer in the hallways.   
The librarian had come and told her that Ms. Wardwell wanted to see her. That made her feel excited but a little nervous. Sabrina was not quite sure why though. It was just her teacher, she had been in her office quite a few times. However, since the last time, she could not stop thinking about her and her touch.   
She stepped into Ms. Wardwell's office. ''You wanted to see me?'' Sabrina asked as she shut the door behind her. ''Oh, yes dear. Just wanted to check in with your little organization. Please, have seat.'' So she did. ''Assistant Principal Glover tells me she's ratified your organization and that on the application I was listed as faculty adviser.'' Ms. Wardwell continued once Sabrina had taken her seat.   
''I hope that's okay, Ms. Wardwell.'' Sabrina inquired with a small smile on her lips. ''happy to do it.'' The teacher replied returning the smile. ''Especially if this club gives you the peace of mind you're so clearly craving.''   
Sabrina could not understand why, but the word craving slipping from the older woman's lips sent a jolt through her.   
''It'll help. At least on this one front.'' She sighed. ''Oh, is there... Is there something else bothering you?'' Ms. Wardwell asked as she took a seat across from Sabrina. ''Weighing on you?''  
Sabrina thought about it just for a second, she felt comfortable in the other woman's company and she trusted her. ''If I can be honest with you...'' The teacher nodded at that. '' Oh, absolutely.''   
So Sabrina told her about the other school and her doubts about going there, and the circumstances that made it harder to choose.   
The teacher had reclined in her seat and had put her feet on the table. The movement had revealed her toned legs, and Sabrina had become momentarily distracted by them. They looked smooth like silk. For some reason Sabrina imagined herself gliding her hand up those legs, up to the teachers thighs. She had to stop herself there because the teacher was saying something about how she wouldn't want her prized pupil vanishing on her.   
Sabrina did not think of herself as an excellent student, certainly not a prize student. 'What are you thinking about dear?'' Ms. Wardwell pulled her back from her wanderings. ''Oh, I am sorry I am just a bit confused at the moment. There is just so much happening around me and with me.' I feel a little lost.'  
Ms. Wardwell had gotten up and walked around the table and was leaning against it in front of Sabrina. '' That's alright. We all get overwhelmed sometimes. You are a teenager, there are so many urges and needs. It is a confusing time, my dear. And when you have such decisions thrust upon your shoulders, it is no wonder you feel stressed.''   
The teacher was slowly leaning down towards Sabrina, she lifted her hand and placed it under the blondes chin. Sabrina swallowed hard, she didn't know how to react. The touch was gentle and reassuring, but it also conveyed something else. She lifted her eyes and looked into the teachers. Those blue eyes sparkled and drew her in, it felt like there was a spark of electricity in the air when their eyes met.   
''I um.. need to go, I promised Harvey that we would go apple picking.'' Sabrina stuttered out. '' Oh, that's cute, apple picking. I used to do that when I was younger. Will you bring an apple for me tomorrow?'' She asked, still mere inches away from Sabrina. The younger girl nodded. ''Yeah... yes, of course, Ms. Wardwell.''  
Sabrina stood up fast, making the teacher step back slightly, but she had to brush past her to leave. ''Oh, Sabrina where exactly are you and Harvey going?''  
Sabrina told the teacher where they were heading because she could not see any harm in it.   
\---  
That day after the apple picking incident Sabrina was sitting on her bed. She was contemplating the events of the day. So much had happened in one day. Her mind was jumping from one thing to another. The baptism, schools, Harvey, Susie, and Ms. Wardwell.   
The last person had confused her quite a lot. Her teacher's aura had changed so much. She was so confident now. In the way, she carried herself, the way she talked and the way she had taken the position of power in the absence of principle Hawthorne.   
Sabrina had always liked her as a teacher. However now she felt that maybe just maybe she liked her a bit more than that. When their eyes had connected, it had been something else, something she could not put in words. There certainly had been a connection.   
She thought that maybe if she could just sleep on it, everything would fall into place. Maybe she could see the picture clearer.


	3. A kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during episode 2, with slight alterations to fit my own interests. This is a student/teacher fic so if that is not your cup of tea, please do click off. Anyway, thank you, everyone, for the nice comments. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Once again Sabrina found herself in Ms. Wardwell's office. It seemed like she was the only one who cared about what was happening in this school and the only one who was on the side of students.   
''Billy Marlin, Ed Dursley, Seth Grinwis, and Carl Tapper'' Sabrina recited the names Susie had given her while pacing the floor. ''Four of Greendale's favorite sons. Golden boys.'' Ms. Wardwell mused.   
''Before they were bullying Susie, now they're punching her? She's tiny. They have to be held accountable.'' She was furious, it was her friend that these brutes were attacking. She had to do something if no one else was willing. Ms. Wardwell had been the only one to listen to her last time and she made her feel safe to talk about her feelings. Her aunts were great, but they were her aunts, they were too overprotective at times.   
''We'll go sit down together with Principal Hawthorne next week when he's back.'' The teacher told her. Sabrina knew that it wouldn't work. ''I may not be here next week.''   
There was a change in her teacher at those words. ''Oh? Have you decided you're leaving us?'' Sabrina could not pinpoint the emotions behind the words. Was she disappointed that her favorite student was leaving them, or was she excited for her to have this new opportunity?   
She sighed and answered. ''It's looking that way, but not if I can't get this sorted out.  
I can't leave my friends in trouble'' She still was so confused about the decision. Her mortal life had been filled with so many good memories and friends. And she did not know if the witch life could give her the same. Sure it came with power and knowledge, but it did not matter how powerful she would be if she did not have any friends to by her side.   
''Well, the only way boys like these learn new behavior is to...'' The teacher started, but Sabrina was quick to finish the sentence. ''Fight fire with...''  
''Hellfire.'' Now there was definitely a spark in the teacher's eyes. A chill went down Sabrina's back. Those blue eyes were just so mesmerizing and now that they were alight, she could not break the contact.  
''Well, as an educator, I'm not allowed to say such things. But sometimes a little hell raising is precisely what's needed to move the needle.'' Sabrina had to sit down, she felt a little light headed. Being this close to the teacher for that long made her remember the last time she had been in this office. The closeness of their bodies and the light touch of fingers upon her skin.   
''Mind you, I wouldn't take them on alone. Four against one? No, I'd even the odds.  
And enlist the baddest bitches you know to help.'' The teacher was standing up now and Sabrina's heart started to race. Is she going to come over, is she just stretching her legs. But those legs were a distraction, so either way, she was screwed.   
''I..I can think of three girls.'' Sabrina stammered out, as Ms. Wardwell moved behind her. Now she was standing behind the blonde's chair and had placed her hands on Sabrina's shoulders.   
''And then, once your house is in order here, you're free to transfer to this new school with a light heart.'' The older woman was leaning down now. Her breath tickled Sabrina's ear. ''But I do hope that you will come to visit us. Wouldn't want you to disappear on me. I would be awfully lonely without your visits to my office.''  
Sabrina swallowed hard. The closeness of the other woman was making her dizzy and so confused and excited. She didn't dare move her head, because if she did there would be lips so close to hers. She could not say what she would do then. Sabrina knew her thoughts were entirely inappropriate, but she could not help it.   
Now there were hands sliding around her throat, and tilting her head sideways. ''Will you promise me that Sabrina? Will you come and visit me?'' Their lips were inches apart. It would be so easy to break the distance, but Sabrina could not make the first move. No, she could not do that.   
''Ye...Yes. I will. I promise.'' Sabrina whispered, now connecting her gaze with the teachers. ''Thank you, dear.'' And then she started leaning even closer, and Sabrina thought she might just pass out. However, at the last moment, Ms. Wardwell moved her head and laid a kiss on Sabrina's cheek. The touch of those lips on her skin felt like magic she had never sensed before. It made her feel like she was being touched by a flame that was flowing with the electric current. It made her insides buzz and her head go all fuzzy.   
She needed to get out, she needed fresh air. Sabrina had not noticed that teacher had already moved away so was little startled when she heard her speak from the opposite side of the table. ''Are you ok, Sabrina?''  
''Yes, yes I am fine, just got to go now. Thanks, Ms. Wardwell. For everything. Bye.'' And Sabrina flew out of the office, not really fly, but she could she would have. That woman was somehow making her feel all the emotions at the same time.   
She ran home, jumped into her bead and buried her head in her pillows. She definitely needed to sort out her life. As if choosing between two worlds was not enough, now she had a teacher crush. How wonderful.


	4. A dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after Sabrina's baptism, before episode 3. Thank you, everyone, for the nice feedback it makes me want to continue writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Madam Satan POV.  
This night had not ended the way she had hoped. Sabrina had run from her baptism. The Dark Lord was displeased with her. He had given her a task and her efforts had not been successful. However, it was not all her fault. If Faustus had not been meddling in things, everything would have gone according to the plan.  
She had to come up with another plan to have Sabrina fulfill the prophecy. Being the nice supportive teacher had worked quite well for her. She had become close to the girl. And seeing Sabrina squirm in the chair every time she got close to her was just too delicious. That gave her an idea.   
She had just been toying with Sabrina, it was fun. Now, however, she could go all in. The girl was easy on the eyes and powerful. It was in the air around her, it was in her eyes. And that was attractive to Lilith. So why not use that attraction to seduce Sabrina further and show her what real power was and what she could do with it.   
The Dark Lord may be her master, but she was not scared of him. She may have acted like it, but he is a man and she knows how to play them, make them believe what she wanted them to believe.   
With a plan in mind, she went her wardrobe and selected a dress that would make anyone's jaw hit the floor.   
Sabrina's POV  
This night had been exhausting. She had run from her baptism. She had turned her back on the way of night. Her family though disappointed in her, still were supportive. Although, aunt Zelda seemed like she might not talk to her for the next century.   
She had taken a bath after it, just to calm down and now she was tucked in her bed. It was scary and nerve-wracking to think about what would happen now, so she closed her eyes and tried to push all the bad thoughts away.  
It felt like she had just fallen asleep when she heard the window to her room open. At first, she just thought that maybe she had left the window open a crack and Salem was letting himself in. Then, however, she heard a creak of floorboard that could not be caused by the light paws of a cat.   
She cracked her eyes open and then they widened in shock. There, in front of her window was Ms. Wardell. She was wearing a black dress with a deep cut, that revealed ample breasts and hugged the body in all the right places.   
This must be a dream, Sabrina thought. ''Ms. Wardwell?''   
''Yes, my dear?'' Ms. Wardwell replied in a husky voice as she moved closer to Sabrina's bed. The older woman was standing at the foot of her bed now. ''What, what are you doing here? Is this a dream?'' Sabrina questioned the figure.  
''It can be whatever you want it to be.'' Now Ms. Wardwell was moving even closer, and she was sitting down next to Sabrina. She lifted a hand and let it caress Sabrina's cheek. The hand then slid lower, it traveled to Sabrina's hand and held it. ''I am here for you any way you need me, I am yours.''  
''This is one weird dream.'' Sabrina sighed. What she needed right now was sleep without any dreams that confused her head even more. ''I just want everything to stop for a second, I need to disconnect from this mess I have found myself in.''  
''I can help you with that.'' With those words, the teacher leaned down and turned Sabrina's head sideways. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in Sabrina's neck. It lasted for a second and then there was another sensation as the woman above her used her tongue to trace a line from Sabrina's neck to her ear. ''I will make you forget everything my dear, don't you worry.'' She whispered in her ear. Sabrina closed her eyes and let the moment take her. It was her dream, after all. She could enjoy it, and let whatever happens next, happen.  
Ms. Wardwell started kissing her jaw, closer and closer to Sabrina's lips. Suddenly there was a sharp hiss and Sabrina's eyes flew open. She was looking at her ceiling, then she sat up and looked around her room. Salem was at the door looking at her. ''I was in the middle of a dream, why did you do that for?''  
He looked at her and tilted his head. There was someone in the room with you. He told her. Sabrina was confused, it had been a dream, just a dream. ''There is no one here, I was just dreaming, maybe I just somehow projected my dream into reality.'' I saw someone, Sabrina.   
''I know, you said that, but there is no one here now. I am fine. Now I need sleep.'' With that, she plopped back on her bed and got comfortable. Within minutes she had fallen asleep. Salem lept on her bed and found himself a spot. He would not let anything touch Sabrina again, even she herself did not believe she was in any danger.  
Next morning Sabrina felt well rested, but she still did not know any better what to do with her life. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth when she looked into the mirror she did a double take. There on her neck was a mark, it looked like a small cut or a bite, but the weird part was, that it was in the same spot where Ms. Wardwell had bitten her in her dream.   
It must be a coincidence, maybe while she was sleeping one of the spiders that sometimes escaped had bitten her, or Salem had walked ever her and accidentally scratched her. And in the dream, it had translated into something else, something more enjoyable. That's it that was the answer, there was no ether explanation. There just couldn't be.


	5. A ride home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the last scenes of episode two and episode three. Thanks for all the nice comments, I appreciate the feedback! Hope you enjoy this one too.

Sabrina arrived at school bright an early, the WICCA would be meeting and she could be there with them. She knew she had made the right choice. The vision or whatever she had seen during the baptism had told her to run. That was an enough of a sign for her. Sabrina met up with Ross and they went to the meeting together. Upon arriving they were greeted by Susie who was beaming with joy. She told them how excited she was for this club and how this was what the school needed.   
A knock came from behind them, Sabrina turned to see the one woman she actually had not wanted to meet this early. She still was a bit confused by the dream had this night. Salem had been convinced there was someone in the room with her, but that would not make any sense. Her teacher was just a mortal woman, there is no way she could have gotten in her room through the window.   
''Sorry I'm late, girls.'' Mr. Wardwell smiled as she walked over to Sabrina. Why was she here, they didn't really need anyone to supervise them. ''Ms. Wardwell. No, you're, uh you're right on time.'' Sabrina stammered out. The images from last night just flashed in her mind. Those lips on her jaw. Her eyes kept traveling back to teachers chest remembering the cut in the dress that revealed more than any dress she had seen the teacher wear.   
''You do know that just because you're our faculty advisor doesn't mean you have to attend every meeting, right? '' She had to make the teacher understand that they were grateful for her assistance, but she also needed her not be this close to her or look at her the way she was.   
''Oh, but I want to, Sabrina.'' It seemed like Ms. Wardwell was leaning even closer now. ''Huh'' That was the only thing she could get passed her lips at that moment. The teacher leaned in even closer and whispered. ''As long as you're at Baxter High, I want us working extremely closely on this.''   
At those words, Sabrina's whole body reacted. She felt the electricity once again, it traveled through her body and lit her up. Imagining being extremely close to the other woman made Sabrina swallowed hard.   
The moment that they were having was interrupted, however, by the intercom. ''Sabrina Spellman, please report to Principal Hawthorne's office. Sabrina Spellman to the principal's office.''  
At least she had an excuse to get away from Ms. Wardwell. She needed to clear her mind, but that was not possible with the other woman so close.  
\---  
Sabrina bolted from principle Hawthorne's office. The Dark Lord had taken over the principles body. She didn't know if that was a thing the Dark Lord did a lot, but she hoped not. It had shaken her to her core, never in her life, she had felt such terror. He had threatened her, and she was not able to do anything.   
She emptied her stomach into the toilet bowl. Her body was in such shock it could not cope with what had just happened. Sabrina stood up and went to clean her face. She got the surprise of her life when looked up. Ms. Wardwell was standing behind her with a concerned look on her face.   
''Ms. Wardwell!'' Gasped Sabrina, as she had been expecting anyone in the bathroom with her. '' I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. It's just I saw you fleeing Principal Hawthorne's office, and.. '' Ms. Wardwell apologized handing her a tissue. Sighing she continued. ''Oh, that man, that man, that man, that man.''   
''Did he say something just hideous to you?'' Ms. Wardwell was speaking in low soft voice and Sabrina though still could feel the terror in her body, felt a bit safer. ''He He Um'' She could not really speak yet, so she just was stammering. Then the teacher did something that stopped Sabrina's thought process completely. She licked her thumb and brought it to Sabrina's face to wipe something off it. Did this woman know what she was doing to her?   
Her mind was already a mess. The Dark Lord had just visited her, she was still shaken and now these feelings she was having. Sabrina was surprised she had not passed out yet from the storm of feelings in her body right now.   
''Want me to call your aunts? See if they can come to pick you up, take you home? Or I could take you home?'' Inquired the older woman. Could she do that, wasn't she a teacher, didn't she have lessons to teach?   
''No, no that's fine I can walk.'' She shook her head. Maybe a little bit of air would help her. ''Oh no, I can't let you do that.'' Ms. Wardwell shook her head, moving in closer. ''You look ill, what kind of teacher I would be, to let my student walk home in such state.'' Now they were almost chest to chest. The teacher moved the hand underneath Sabrina's chin to make her look up and into those beautiful blue eyes.   
''Let me make sure you get home safe Sabrina. Trust me.'' There was something in the other woman's eyes that told her that she could trust her. ''Ok'' Sabrina nodded.  
''Ok, follow me, please.'' So Sabrina did. She followed Ms. Wardwell to her office. '' Just need to get my keys and we need to stop by Mrs. Meeks office to let her know that you will not be attending the rest of your classes.''  
After they had done that, they headed out to the parking lot. One thing Sabrina could say about the teacher is that she had style. Her car was a sleek black muscle car. Sabrina got in the passenger side and put her seatbelt on.  
''Thank you for doing this Ms. Wardwell. You really didn't have too.'' Sabrina said when Ms. Wardwell had situated herself in the driver's seat. ''That's no problem at all my dear. You are my favorite student and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you.''  
''I walk home alone all the time, I would have been fine.'' Sabrina tried to reason with the teacher. Even if she was shaken she could find her way home no problem. For a while, there was silence in the car, and Sabrina was looking out the window. Suddenly everything hit her all at once and she could not stop herself from letting the tears roll down her cheeks.   
She raised her hand to wipe them away, but more kept coming. ''Oh Sabrina! Are you ok dear? What did that man say to you?'' Asked the teacher with concern in her voice.   
''It's not him, well it is him, but there is just so much happening. I am just so confused, scared even and I don't know what to do.'' Sabrina broke down. She had not talked to anyone about she really felt, but now she was breaking down and opening up to her teacher.   
Ms. Wardwell pulled over on the side of the road and scooted closer to her. Then there were hands wrapping themselves around Sabrina. '' I wish I knew how to help you Sabrina, but I can only help you if you are willing to share with me.''   
''I am sorry I can't. Their my problems and I have to deal with them.'' Sabrina sobbed out. She felt safe in the teacher's arms, so she snuggled closer and sneaked her own arms around the other woman.   
''You don't have to be alone in this Sabrina.'' Then she kissed the top of Sabrina's head. ''You are a powerful girl Sabrina and nothing in this world will stop you if you take the power your own hands. It is in you, I can see it and feel it. I believe in you.'' Sabrina was not sure what the teacher was talking about, because surely she can't be talking about magic.   
''Now, let us take you home, so you can collect and clear your mind.'' Ms. Wardwell said as she started to move away. ''Please, don't let me go.'' Whispered Sabrina, she needed the warmth and comfort that the embrace was giving her. ''Alright, just move closer so I can drive.''  
So Sabrina did. Ms. Wardwell did let one hand go to the steering wheel, but she kept the other around Sabrina. They drove the rest of the way like that, with the younger girl tucked into the others side. When they arrived at the Spellman house, Sabrina extracted her from Ms. Wardwell's side and looked at her.   
''Thank you again. You shouldn't have done this, but appreciate it.'' She smiled softly at the other woman. She really did appreciate it. The car ride had given her a bit of time to disconnect and just feel the warmth coming from the other woman. She could get hugs from her aunts or Harvey all the time, but somehow this had just felt like exactly what she had needed now.  
''No problem at all my dear. I just hope you feel better tomorrow.'' Ms. Wardwell moved her hand to Sabrina's cheek and swiped her thumb over it, removing a tear that had lingered. Then she was leaning in and Sabrina couldn't breathe. What was she doing? Was she about kiss her? No, that was crazy, she probably was just leaning in to see if she had wiped all the tears away.  
However, lips did meet her skin, but not on her lips. It was a light just next to the corner of her lips. Sabrina closed her eyes and took the touch in. ''Have a good evening my dear.'' Sabrina was pulled out of the moment by those words and the teacher was already back in her original position.   
''You to Ms. Wardwell, and thank you again.'' She stepped out the car and watched as the car pulled away. She kept looking until the car disappeared around the bend of the road.   
Sabrina walked in the house and went to find her aunties, she needed to tell them about the visit she had. And then she needed to do some thinking about her feelings.


	6. A kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Have been busy with work and some other matters, but I am here now. This chapter will skip episode three and four and will go into five and six. Hope you enjoy it.

Sabrina life had been a roller coaster these past few days. The adventures in the academy of hidden arts had almost drained her of all of her energy. But she wanted to solve Acheron Configuration. It could be some kind of clue about how to defeat the dark lord or maybe just let her know her father better.   
It, however, didn't go as planned. Yes, she had figured out how to solve it and it made her so happy that she could solve this puzzle that so many had been trying. And had happened because of her connection and understanding of her father. Then it all went terribly wrong.  
As soon as the configuration had opened a demon had appeared at her door. She ran of course because she was in no shape to deal with that now. Aunties should know what to do, so that's where her feet took her.   
She barged into their bedroom, they looked at her with concern and jumped out of bed. ''Sabrina?'' Zelda said with questioning eyes. ''Wha...What's the matter?'' While Hilda's voice was bit more shaken.   
''When I solved the puzzle, the Acheron Configuration, it set a demon-free, and now it's loose,'' Sabrina explained while panting. ''What kind of demon?'' Zelda asked her with her usual authority and poise.   
''In the house?'' Hilda was almost falling over as she looked at Sabrina. ''I don't know, a demon-demon. A scary demon.'' How Sabrina to know what kind of demon it was. It wasn't like the demon had just casually walked into the room and introduced themselves. And Sabrina wasn't going to stay in the room long enough to ask it anyway. It was a demon her instincts told her to run and she did.   
''Calm down.'' Like that was easy to do, maybe for her, but Sabrina was not thrilled with the idea of letting a demon loose in her own home. How was Zelda still so collected.   
''If the entity came out of the Acheron Configuration, it can be put back into the Configuration.'' Well, at least she always had a plan for everything. ''Where is it? The puzzle box?'' Zelda clapped her hands and motioned for Sabrina to hand it over, there was one slight catch with that, however. '' I must've left it in my room.''  
A growl and a knock came from the door behind them. ''Spellmans!''  
''Well, this is simply perfect.'' Zelda sighed out as she headed over to the wall. She opened the hidden door in the wall and beckoned them. ''Follow me, quickly.'' So they all ran into the hidden passageway.   
As they found their way to the entrance hall, Ambrose came out of the cellar looking confused. ''Sabrina, what the devil is going on?''  
''Not the devil, Ambrose, a demon!'' Sabrina explained still panting. ''In the house.'' That made him step forwards questioningly. ''What do you mean "a demon"? What kind of demon? '' It seemed like he was also not thrilled by the idea of a demon visit.   
''Whatever kind it is, we have protocols in place.'' And this was the reason way Zelda was the head of the house, she never lost hers. ''We do?'' Hilda asked her with excitement.   
'' We ,seal the house to contain the entity, to prevent it from escaping into the world, where it would cause rampant, wanton chaos.'' She explained with a stern voice, giving Hilda a look. ''Oh, that's right.'' Hilda murmured under her breath.   
''Okay, let's do this.'' So they all formed a circle and joined hands and started chanting.   
''Ex spiritibus enim sie te aeris.  
Qui Omnipotentiam Tuam parcendo clavem ad.  
Ostium ligate Diabolum hunc! Hoc captionem, et daemonium ab grandus cincinno''  
'' Spellmans!'' Came the hissing voice of the demon who was coming down the stairs. ''You're his family, aren't you? My captor's kin. You smell like Spellmans.''   
Zelda stepped forwards, as she was the least intimidated by this intruder in their home. ''Know this, demon. Our house is sealed with an incantation we, and only we, know. If you harm us, you'll never escape it.''  
That seemed to have angered the demon because it started growling. ''another prison? No, no, no! Edward Spellman imprisoned me in the Acheron puzzle for 70 years. I'll not be caged again!''   
Ambrose spoke up. ''What do you want Hellspawn?''  
''First, revenge on the family of Edward Spellman.'' Well, that's just great. She had just released a vengeful demon in her family house and they were trapped with it.   
''Did you have to ask, Love?'' Whispered Hilda angrily clutching Sabrina's shoulders. It was almost painful, but she knew that Hilda was just being protective. The demon continued. '' And then, freedom, so I may fill the world with my sublime nightmares.'' The demon turned on the radio then and the song Dream a Little Dream of Me started playing.   
Sabrina was confused, what was this demon going to do. ''I don't understand. Nightmares?''  
''Thank you for stating the obvious, Hilda, but not to worry. It won't get the chance to.'' And she grabbed an urn from a nearby box, so it seemed she had a plan.   
''Aunt Zelda, whatever you're about to do, do it fast.'' Sabrina wanted this to be over, she need sleep and not one filled with nightmares.   
Zelda started an incantation as she raised the urn towards the demon. ''Turpis et infernis in terris pariunt. Adiuro vos tamen hoc graecas munus.'' The demon screamed and there was a sudden gust of wind and the demon had been sucked into the urn.   
And they all had thought it was over. They sat at the dinner table drinking tea. However, that was just the start.   
What followed was the worst nightmares of Sabrina's life. She was about to mary Harvey when he and all of her friends turned on her. They had trapped her in an iron maiden and left her to bleed out. That is when Ms. Wardwell had shown up. In her nightmare. However, she was not attacking her or trying to kill her.   
Instead, she explained how this was all a dream and she had to wake up. And she had told her the demons name. And then she had woken her up.   
The woman had basically saved all of their lives, but Sabrina was still confused. How had she been in that nightmare, how had she known the demons name. She was hiding something and Sabrina had to know.   
It was the middle of the night, but she didn't care. The answers, she needed them now. And that's how she found herself at the teacher's door.   
She knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and there she stood in a red gown. '' Sabrina. Why It's the middle of the night. What can I do for you?'' It was middle of the night, yet she looked like she could be on the red carpet. Her hair was still perfectly styled and her red lipstick was there. Did this woman ever look bad?   
''You can start by telling me the truth about who and what you are.'' Sabrina was determined to find out the truth so she did not let herself get distracted by the beauty of the other woman.   
''You'd better sit down, then.'' And she had let Sabrina in then. She looked a little nervous as she closed the door.   
Then she approached Sabrina. '' Can I get you something? Some uh - yummy almond cookies?'' She tried to offer them to Sabrina, but she was not having any of this sweetness. She came here for business only.   
''I don't want a snack, Ms. Wardwell. I want answers.'' She was not playing the cat and mouse game anymore. She had been attacked to many time in these past few days, so she was in fight mode now.   
''Yes, of course.'' MS Wardwell set the cookies down and collected herself. ''Um You asked me what I am, but you know. I believe you've known for a while.'' Sabrina had thought about it a lot, the woman had seemed to have that aura of power that she only had seen on other witches. So it all made sense.   
''You're a...'' Sabrina started, but Ms. Wardwell finished. ''A witch. Yes.''   
''All this time you've been lying to me?'' Why had she hidden this from Sabrina? If Ms. Wardwell had known she was a witch why then. It is not like Sabrina would have rejected her. It would be nice to have someone more experienced who was not her aunts, to help her out. But she had gone behind her back and pretended she was just her mortal teacher.   
Ms. Wardwell sat down opposite her and tried to take her hand, but Sabrina just could not accept that connection at this moment, she felt betrayed. '' Protecting you. Trying to. Watching you from afar.''  
''Watching me how?'' That did not sound ok to Sabrina. Why would she need to watch her? ''I used a scrying spell. On your mirrors.'' Sabrina felt outraged now, she had been spying on her through her mirror, the one that faced her bed. The bed where she, no, she could not, would not finish that thought. ''It's how I knew you were at the mercy of the Batibat.'' The teacher finished.   
''You've been spying on me? And my family? Why? No. I think it's best you answer these questions in front of the High Priest.'' That was enough for her, she couldn't deal with this now. She had trusted this woman so much. She headed towards the door.   
''Sabrina, please, it was Edward that asked me to look after you.'' That caught Sabrina's attention. She would be willing to listen to the woman if she had any information on her father. ''What do you know about my father?''   
''I was his acolyte. His student, then his secretary.'' Sabrina could not recall the aunts telling her about any secretaries, but then again they never shared that much of his past with her. ''When he was High Priest of the Church of Night?''   
''Yes, please.'' Ms. Wardwell motioned for her to sit down so she did. And the teacher explained to her how she had been excommunicated from her church for falling for a mortal and how she sought out Edward. Because he had been trying to change the church in a way that would help her be free to love whoever she wanted.   
That was all fine, but what she was not fine was that she was only helping Sabrina was the secrets and the manipulations. And the last straw was the confession of love. She had thought that the teacher had some other feelings towards her, but oh how wrong had she been. She probably only cared about her as a daughter.   
''You are just like him, keeping secrets from me, manipulating me. Consider your obligation to the Spellman family done. From now on, stay away from me.'' And she headed towards the door, but a noise caught her attention. The teacher had started crying.   
''Please, Sabrina don't leave.'' She looked at Sabrina with a tear running down her cheek. ''I never meant anything bad to happen to you or lie to you. I just wanted you to be safe.''  
Sabrina could not just leave now, she wanted to, but couldn't. Instead, she went back to the teacher. ''Why did you lie to me, why didn't you tell me from the beginning?''   
''I was just scared that you would reject me like you are rejecting me now. I have no one left and your father trusted me with you. '' She was looking at Sabrina with those beautiful eyes, that were full with tears. And she broke her demeanor, she stepped forward and hugged the teacher. And she knew it was the right thing to do because it just felt so right. To have her arms around her.   
And the teacher returned the hug and it becomes even better somehow. She felt safe in those arms. She knew she was supposed to be upset with her teacher, but she just could not. There was such warmth in this embrace.   
How was she supposed to stay angry when this was one of the few times she felt safe recently. ''Sabrina, I really never meant for you to feel betrayed by me. I always have your best interests in mind.'' And Sabrina knew that, but it felt like everyone was just so overprotective. She wasn't completely useless. She could take care of herself.   
She pushed herself away from the teacher. ''I don't need everyone to protect me, I can do it myself.''   
The teacher looked at her with sincerity in her eyes. ''I know dear, but sometimes everyone needs a bit of help. There is no shame in it.'' Ms. Wardwell touched her cheek and Sabrina leaned into the touch.   
''Ms. Wardwell if you ever want to help me, could you please talk to me first? And remove the spells from our mirrors.'' She needed those spells to taken off. She needed her privacy.   
''Of course, of course. I will take them off, but you promise me that you will consult me first if you want to do something dangerous?'' She smirked at Sabrina. It just shows how well the teacher knew her. She knew Sabrina would not stop getting into trouble.   
''I'll try, but I can't promise anything. Trouble just seems to find me I don't go seeking it out you know.'' Sabrina gave her a small smile. She really didn't. It felt like her family name was some kind of curse.   
'' I know you don't. But do try to stay out of it.'' At that, she gave Sabrina's cheek a little pinch and that's when she noticed that the teachers hand had not left her cheek for quite a while. Sabrina took in a breath. Now that she had noticed it, it was hard not to think of anything else.   
Sabrina moved her own hand to cover the other woman's. It was so soft. Sabrina could not help herself and she turned the hand around and kissed it. She could hear the other woman's intake of breath at that. Sabrina looked up. Ms. Wardwell's eyes were focused on her.   
That is when Sabrina was taken over by the sudden urge to kiss the other woman. So she surged forward and connect their lips. And it was electric and magical and it ignited something deep within Sabrina.   
The kiss was answered, but it was short. ''Sabrina!'' The other woman pulled her out of the moment and she realized what she had done. She panicked and ran. That is the only thing she could think of.   
She heard the other woman call after her, but she did not turn back.   
Madam Satans POV:  
The girl had kissed her. It seemed like her plan was finally working. Although she herself could not say that the kiss had not affected her. But it may be due to not being close to anyone in a really long while.   
It had been electric and even warm. She did not do warm, so she had to get herself in check. Her emotions needed to be neutral. Not affected by anything or anyone.


	7. Ten years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but here I am again. This will be one of the last chapters. It will be fully non-canon. Hope you enjoy.  
> And thank you to my beta-reader Wolfy!

Ten years later.  
Sabrina was sitting in the library of the university. How she had ended up here was a long story. She had made a huge decision ten years ago that had changed her life.  
On the night she had kissed Ms. Wardwell, Sabrina had run home and lay awake the whole night. She contemplated her life and her choices. Her love for Harvey, her life as a mortal and life as a witch.  
In the morning she had gone down to breakfast and she had informed her aunts and Ambrose about her decisions. She told them that she would be leaving Baxter high and she would continue her studies in the Academy of Unseen Arts full time.  
Aunt Zelda was ecstatic, this was all she had wanted from Sabrina. Hilda and Ambrose were confused, however. They questioned her sudden decision. Sabrina just told them that she had thought over what she wanted in life and that was it.  
That was not the whole truth, but she could not tell them that. She could not tell them that she suddenly had developed feelings for her teacher while still in love with Harvey. Yes, she did love Harvey, but she could not help the feelings she had for the older woman. And she could not face both of them every day.  
She knew witches were known for their free spirit and polyamorous ways. But she knew that Harvey would not understand it and she could not face the idea of doing anything behind his back. She already was hiding her true self from him and it hurt to do so.  
So she decided that she would do what her family had told her to do, disappear. Sabrina would send her friends letters telling them that she had gotten the place in a very good school and it was far away and she was not able to visit them because of the distance.  
That day Sabrina had written all the letters. Had given them to her aunts to deliver them. And then she had gone to the academy to talk to Father Blackwood about her studies.  
Her years in the academy had taught her many things about the witch life. She had met so many different witches that had told her to own her power and not listen to any of the men even the Dark Lord. Zelda, of course, did not approve of these witches and told Sabrina to follow the teachings of the academy rather than some wayward witches.  
Sabrina had also gotten all of her father's journals and read them multiple times in hopes to find how to defeat the Dark Lord. She did not find anything that would help her in that matter, however. Her father had tried to find a way out, but he had only gotten so far before his untimely death. And that was a whole other story. She was now sure that her parent's death was not just an unfortunate plane crash.  
After her time in the academy, Sabrina had decided to have a little trip. She moved to Europe and joined a coven of witches that questioned the Dark Lord's rule in hopes of finding even more clues to defeating him. That, however, was not a success either. The woman there had taught her many things. A deep love for women was one of them. Unfortunately, these women were more interested in just being rebellious and not in the mood to defeat the Dark Lord.  
She departed this coven with a deep understanding of the power of women. And she appreciated the lessons she had learned, but she needed more. She had been with them for four years. Now she needed some real answers.  
Sabrina had made up her mind about what she would do. She would apply for a course in any university that focused on religion and the occult. Maybe by combining the knowledge of the witches and the mortals she could find the answers she needed.  
At the moment she was in Cardiff, doing a course on magic, witchcraft, and the occult. She had just started the course. They had access to some historical writings about the early witches. These books were quite interesting in the way they depicted witches and Satan.  
Sometimes there would be more than one goatman standing among the witches. What that meant she was not sure.  
She had a class the following tomorrow morning so she decided that it would be enough studying for the night. She packed her things and went back to her apartment and went to sleep.  
Sabrina woke up early the next day for her class. She had not attended this class before because she had overslept because of sitting too long in the library and studying. Everyone had talked about how hot the professor had been and that she seemed to know what she was talking about when she talked about witches.  
As she walked through the hallway towards the classroom she felt some energy flowing from the classroom. In a way, it seemed familiar, but she could not put a finger on it.  
However, she knew immediately where she had felt it before when she opened the door to the classroom. There on the podium stood Ms. Wardwell. Sabrina's jaw slacked open. She had not seen the woman in ten years, but she would know her anywhere.  
''Good morning Miss?'' Ms. Wardwell addressed her as if she was meeting Sabrina for the first time.  
''Sawyer. Sabrina Sawyer.'' She introduced herself because she had to play along, she would find out what was happening after the lecture had finished.  
''Nice of you to join us finally. Might I ask what kept you from us the last lecture?'' The older woman asked with a smirk on her face. She was toying with Sabrina.  
''Sorry, for missing the last lecture. Just overslept, was studying all night.'' There was no point in lying.  
''Oh dear, that won't do. You need to manage your time better next time. Now please take a seat.'' She gave Sabrina a nod towards a seat in the front row. Of course, she would want Sabrina close. That was so she could not escape her after the lecture had ended. MS. Wardwell introduced herself to the students that had missed the previous lecture as Ms. Evangeline Porter.  
Sabrina could not concentrate on the lecture if she was honest with herself. Every movement of the other woman kept her attention. Ms. Wardwel was wearing a simple black skirt, but it was hugging her perfectly and at one point she leaned over her desk to reach the papers she was about to give out and Sabrina dropped her pencil. The view was just perfect and the little smirk she received from the professor made her think that she had done it on purpose.  
The time seemed to be slowing down because the lecture seemed to take forever. Once it was over though she stayed in her seat, pretending to be organizing her bag. As soon as the classroom had emptied Sabrina stood up and approached the other woman.  
''Care to explain what you are doing here Ms. Wardwell? Or should I call you Ms. Porter?'' Sabrina got straight to the point, she wanted answers. Ms. Wardwell sat at the desk hands clasped together and just smiled at her.  
''Would you believe I was just bored of teaching horny teenagers?'' It seemed she had not changed even slightly. Sabrina still saw that mischievous sparkle in those beautiful blue eyes.  
''No, I would not. So just answer me already. You are here for a reason. I am not sure how you found me, but you found me. So you must need something from me.'' Sabrina could not keep the small amounts of anger that spilled out. She had been careful not leave a trace of herself anywhere. She never used the same last name and she tried to use her magic to hide her traces as well.  
''Could we maybe discuss this over lunch tomorrow. I may be pretending to be a professor, but I do need to keep up the appearances just as you do my dear.'' She cocked her head questioningly. Sabrina weighted her options. She could make her tell everything right here and right now or she could calm down and meet her tomorrow and talk civilly.  
She had not spoken to anyone with any connection to the witch world for months. It would be nice to talk to someone who understands her.  
''Ok, yes. I will meet you tomorrow in that corner cafe near the university. But you better have all the answers ready.'' Sabrina demanded and was about to turn around and leave when Ms.Wardwell called her name. She turned and found the other woman so much closer than she expected. Her breath got caught and she felt dizzy for a second.  
Ms. Wardwell leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It lasted only a second but her world seemed to stop for longer. The familiar electric feeling coursed through her once more. She had her eyes closed so she did not notice how the other woman had passed her and was almost halfway across the room.  
''I'll see you tomorrow Sabrina.'' with those words she walked the rest of the way out the doors.  
Sabrina was left there to gape, but quickly gathered herself and her stuff and hurried out. Tomorrow she would get her answers, but today she still had some lectures to attend.


End file.
